


Past and Present King

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Modern Camelot (Camelot Drabbles Series 1) [38]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:56:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The aftermath of arthur’s car crash with Mordred.</p><p>Prompt: prompt 38 Present</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present King

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title: Past and Present King**  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen  
 **Character/s:** Inspector Norton, Devon, Mordred  
 **Summary:** The aftermath of arthur’s car crash with Mordred  
 **Warnings:** Character death  
 **Word Count:** 989  
 **Prompt:** Prompt 38 Present  
 **Author's Notes:** Modern Camelot  


 

**Past and Present King**

Merlin looked out the hospital window at the piles of snow. Was it fate or just a skewed destiny that brought them to this point? He had no answer. He thought the spell would have kept this from happening. 

“Merlin, tell me what is going on, please?” 

Merlin turned to Morgana. She was paler than usual and she looked tired. He smirked at her. “My wife decided to stand on a chair to hang Christmas lights when she was told not to then proceeded to fall off causing her to go into premature labor and now our son is in the here six weeks early.” 

“I said I was sorry, Merlin. I just wanted to do something. You were doing all the decorating and I just wanted to help.” Morgana looked like she was about to cry.

“He’s going to be fine. He’s a Pendragon after all.” Merlin needed to give her something. Little Devon was doing well despite his early arrival. 

Morgana smiled. “What about Arthur? Will he be fine too?”

“Gwen is with him now. He came through surgery and the doctor says if he wakes up in the next twenty four hours he should be fine.” Merlin sat on the bed and gave her a serious look. “Morgana, the driver that crashed into him was Mordred.”

“What? That can’t be. The spell was never supposed to bring him back.” Morgana looked like she was about to be sick. “I suppose they won’t say but what is his condition?”

“He’s not expected to pull through. They were looking for his next of kin. He was thrown out on impact.” Merlin looked at her. “He has no brain activity.”  

“How did you find that out?” Morgana looked at him suspiciously.

Merlin grinned. “I had Gwaine charm one of the nurses.”   

Morgana snorted in amusement. “Merlin, can you find out when they will let me see Devon?”

“Sure. I need to check on Gwen anyway. They wouldn’t let anyone leave last night when they closed the roads.” Merlin got off the bed and headed for the door. “This is the strangest snow storm I have ever seen.”

“It snowed at Camlann that day.” Morgana reminded him.

“But not like this. I’ll be back.” Merlin smiled as he left the room and headed to Arthur’s room.

Merlin was just about to go in when he heard Gwen talking to Arthur. He peeked inside and listened. 

Gwen sat on the edge of the bed. She held Arthur’s hand against her cheek. There were tears in her eyes. “Arthur you have to wake up I need you. We need you.” She put his hand on her belly. The twins were kicking as per usual. She hoped that would give him incentive to wake up. “I can’t do this by myself, Arthur. Please it is all I want for Christmas. Please wake up. It’s the only present I need.” She looked down at their hands on her belly as a tear fell. 

Merlin started to go in but hesitated when Arthur stirred. “Guinevere?” He whispered hoarsely.

“Arthur!” Gwen looked up and smiled. “You’re awake.”

“What happened? The last thing I remember is Merlin called.” Arthur frowned. 

“You crashed with another car on the way to hospital.” Gwen told him.

A flash of memory crossed Arthur’s face. “Morgana. How are she and the baby?” 

“They are fine.” Merlin said from the door. “Don’t worry about them you just get better, Arthur.” 

Gwen looked over at Merlin. “What about the boy in the other car? Has there been any news there?”

“He isn’t going to make it I’m afraid.” Merlin told them as he sat in a chair by Arthur’s bed. “Arthur, do you remember seeing the driver?”

“No. He came out of nowhere. Why do you ask?”

“It was Mordred.” 

“Wait! The boy was the one who killed me at Camlann?” Arthur looked at Merlin and frowned.

“Yeah. We didn’t think the spell would bring him back but it did.” Merlin looked at Gwen then Arthur. “I’m sorry. I should have made sure he wouldn’t come back.”

“It’s not your fault, Merlin.” Gwen told him. “At least he didn’t kill Arthur this time.” 

There was a knock at the door and they all looked up to see a stranger standing there. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt but I am Inspector Norton and I have to ask Mr. Pendragon about the accident.” The man said.

“I don’t really remember much. I don’t know what help I will be.” Arthur said.

“Can’t we do this later?” Gwen asked. “He just woke up from surgery.”

“I’d like to Mrs. Pendragon but the other driver just expired and we have to investigate the accident.” Inspector Norton said.

Gwen and Merlin looked at each other and then down at Arthur. They both knew that Arthur had a habit of driving over the speed limit. 

“Why are you two looking at me that way?” Arthur frowned.

“Nothing.” Merlin said. “I need to go check on Morgana and Devon.” 

“That’s a lovely name. How did you pick it?” Gwen asked.

“We were at a bed and breakfast in Devon when we conceived him.” Merlin blushed. 

“Oi Merlin! That is my sister.” Arthur made a face. 

“She’s my wife. I’ll check in later. Gwen, you should come see her.” 

“I will in a bit.” Gwen said. 

Merlin looked at the inspector on his way out the door. 

Inspector Norton looked uncomfortable as he came into the room. “Mr. Pendragon, what do you remember?”

“I was behind a lorry going at a snail’s pace when the car hit mine. I wasn’t going fast. He just hit me.”

“Thank you. That was all I needed to ask.” The inspector nodded and left.

“Guinevere, about your present…. I haven’t picked it up yet.” Arthur winced. 

“I see.” Gwen gave him a stern look then smiled. “I have all I want.” She leaned down and kissed him.  


End file.
